The Spear's Master
by Jetainia
Summary: The Spear of Destiny had a master that would rather like his weapon back, thank you very much.


_MC4A - Paranormal Phantasm_

 _Fill #19_

 _Representations: Harry Potter; Flynn Carson; Edward Wilde; The Spear of Destiny; Master of Death; Immortality_

 _Bonus Challenges: Second Verse (Hot Apple); Second Verse (Middle Name)_

 _Word count: 1,105_

 _Beta: Aya Diefair_

* * *

It had started with Hitler; that was when the Spear of Destiny become known to mortals. The Führer had had one part of the Spear of Destiny until the Librarian of that time recovered it. Any who held the Spear of Destiny controlled Life and Death, it was not meant for humans, and yet the deities thought it would be safe enough on Earth split into three pieces and hidden.

That is until the Serpent Brotherhood decided they wanted that power and started searching for it. Their first step was to steal the piece that the Library was keeping safe. That alerted the Library that the Serpent Brotherhood was looking for the rest of the Spear. The new Librarian was sent to find the rest of the pieces before the Brotherhood, on his first day no less.

He and his Guardian succeeded until the Brotherhood caught them and the previous Librarian forced the current Librarian to find the third and final piece of the Spear. Which he did. He also managed to get away from the Brotherhood with the third piece along with his Guardian.

It was when the Spear of Destiny was made whole once more that the Master of Death was alerted. The deities could not allow a human to control Life and Death, and as the Spear had originally belonged to the Master of Death, he was the prime candidate to retrieve it.

The Master of Death appeared in the pyramid where the Spear was in time to hear the upstart who had joined his Spear together say, "Too late, Flynn. The power of the Spear is mine."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, that Spear belongs to me," the Master of Death announced calmly after clearing his throat.

The two men turned to him, Flynn keeping a wary eye on the Spear as he did so. "And who are you?" the man holding his Spear asked condescendingly.

"The Master of Death, but you can call me Harry. Now if you'd be so kind as to hand over _my_ Spear?"

"This Spear is mine! It belongs to the Brotherhood and we shall control the world with it!"

Harry sighed, holding out his arms invitingly. "So kill me with it. If I die, the Spear is yours."

Flynn Carsen, the Librarian, stared at the stranger who had appeared out of nowhere, claimed the Spear was his and then simply offered Edward Wilde the opportunity to kill him. Wilde just looked smug and thrust the Spear right at Harry.

Harry looked down at the Spear protruding from his chest and smiled. "Hello there, old friend. It's nice to see you again." Wilde staggered back in shock as the Spear of Destiny removed itself from Harry's body and made its way to Harry's hand so it could be held by the Master of Death. "You really should have studied the lore."

"Who are you?" Wilde demanded and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I told you. I'm the Master of Death, but feel free to call me Harry. I really don't mind what you call me."

"I have not heard of such a person." It all suddenly clicked in Flynn's mind. In the book he had been given and translated there had been mention of death. Flynn had merely translated into either the act of death or the Grim Reaper depending on the context. Now he realised he had translated it wrong, it wasn't the Grim Reaper, it was the Master of Death.

"I have," he piped up and Wilde swung to face him. Accustomed to spilling out the random facts he knew, and knowing the look on Wilde's face as one demanding more information, Flynn started to babble. "I read about it in the book—that was written in the language of the birds and I translated—but I didn't fully understand it until now. I thought the book was just talking about the damage that the Spear could do when clearly it was talking about this guy!"

"And what, exactly, did it say about him?" Wilde hissed.

"Uh, that he could destroy the whole world with a sweep of his hand and was not to be messed with. There was also that part where it said you couldn't lie to it—him—because there are no secrets in death—"

"I'm sure it was all very fascinating," the Master of Death cut in, "but would you mind if we skip past this bit and just finish this rather ridiculous battle? That would be lovely. After all, you have no reason to fight any longer."

Wilde's face twisted up in hatred. "No! I will defeat you and take your place!"

He lunged at the Master of Death, grabbing the Spear from Harry's lax grip. Harry merely rose a very unimpressed eyebrow at him before opening his arms once again in a 'go-ahead' gesture. Wilde sneered as Flynn watched on in horror as the man was again struck with the legendary weapon, unable to move and try to stop Wilde. The Spear sank deep into the torso of the Master of Death, coming out the other side completely clean. That fact short-circuited Flynn's brain for a few seconds. Surely there'd at least be blood?

"That's the second time you've tried to kill me with my own weapon, both times I've let you attack. Yeah, I really don't think your plan is going to work," Harry was saying to Wilde. "See, this Spear is _mine_ and I don't appreciate you trying to steal it from me." The man seemed to phase out for a moment as he stepped sideways, out of the path of the Spear. Wilde stared at him in shock and Harry grinned, tapping him on the forehead. "Goodbye."

Wilde collapsed. The Spear of Destiny shimmered out of existence and reappeared in Harry's hands. He smiled at it before nodding once in Flynn's direction and vanishing completely. Flynn stared at the dead body of Wilde in utter shock. He may have seen many things in the past few days, but he didn't think anything could have prepared him for what had just happened.

Nicole ran in, ready to fight and defend the Librarian. "Flynn! Are you alright?"

Flynn snapped his jaw closed and nodded absently in her direction. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Absolutely fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Where's the Spear?"

"Oh that? It's gone. The Master of Death took it."

There was silence before Nicole said slowly. "I think you need to speak to Judson."

Flynn agreed and happily followed Nicole out of the replica pyramid. He really hoped that Judson would have a reasonable explanation for this. That would be great.


End file.
